


[Podfic] Curly Girls

by analise010, Night (Night_Inscriber), RsCreighton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Black Hermione Granger, Gen, Hair Cair, POC Hermione Granger, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/pseuds/analise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Angelina Johnson has an intervention and Hermione finally learns how to style her hair. A missing moment from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] Curly Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Curly Girls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329278) by [starrika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrika/pseuds/starrika). 



> For the Awesome Ladies Anthology
> 
> Thank you Starrkia for giving permission to record this! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Cover Art by RsCreighton

### Streaming Audio

[Mobile Streaming](https://nightinscriber.rosejcreighton.com/Podfic/2021/Harry%20Potter/%5bHP%5d%20Curly%20Girls.mp3)

### Download

[MP3](https://nightinscriber.rosejcreighton.com/Podfic/2021/Harry%20Potter/%5bHP%5d%20Curly%20Girls.mp3) | 00:07:39 | 6.2 MB  
---|---|---


End file.
